


the incredibly domestic relationship of craig and tweek

by emoandsadinside



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, M/M, also buzzfeed unsolved ???, shaniac/boogara discourse, so if you’re an unsolved fan and a creek fan this is for you my friend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoandsadinside/pseuds/emoandsadinside
Summary: our boys cuddling and watching buzzfeed unsolved





	the incredibly domestic relationship of craig and tweek

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i’ve been shipping creek for probably two years now but this was my first time ever writing them, so if my characterization isn’t great yet cut me some slack please lol. also i’m a boogara if anyone cares, meaning tweek is right the hot daga’ is stupid. they’re aged up to 16 here.

craig and tweek are lounging on craig’s bed one saturday afternoon, their shared laptop open in front of them. craig’s sitting up while tweek’s head rests in his lap, his fingers mindlessly carding through his already wild hair. they’re watching the newest episode of buzzfeed unsolved, an admitted obsession of the two. this is ryan and shane’s first house call, and they’ve just gotten to the part where they’re investigating the kids room. 

“i’m gunna turn it off,” ryan speaks directly to the suspected demon.

“off” a voice comes out of the ghost hunters new toy, the ovilus. 

tweek twitches and lets out a distressed sound. craig notices, pausing the video and brushing the hair that had fallen due to the sudden movement out of tweek’s face.

“come on babe, it’s not real. there’s no demon and it certainly isn’t talking to them through a radio.” 

tweek twitches again, rolling over so he’s looking up at craig from his position. “it just repeated what ryan said back to him and you want to tell me that’s not a literal demon?”

“it didn’t say off, it’s just a bunch of garbled nonsense that ryan captions to make it look like words.” craig says with an eye roll.

tweek doesn’t respond, just rolls back over and presses play. 

this time shane was the one to antagonize whatever was supposedly in the room, calling it by it’s “name” and asking different questions. after getting nothing back, ryan announces he’s turning the device off once again. 

“i’m turning it off in five-“

“five”

“OH GOD!” tweek stresses, watching as the demon continued mocking ryan. 

the video ends with tweek only having to hide his face in craig’s lap a handful of times. 

“that was so bullshit,” craig says, directing himself back to his subscription box where a myriad of different youtubers videos are waiting to be watched. they share a youtube account too, meaning their subs are all over the place. tweek likes cooking channels and conspiracy theorists while craig prefers gamers and commentary videos. “the knocks were the house settling and the ovilus was just as fucking stupid as the spirit box.”

tweek sat up, eyeing craig as if he was crazy. “they asked it to kn-knock and then it KNOCKED!”

“convenient.” craig repeats shane’s initial response. 

“it’s not convenient, it’s a demon! did you not see all of this woman’s crystals?! jesus christ, that just SAYS satanic!”

“they’re just crystals, tweek.” craig rolls his eyes. “demons can’t possess inanimate objects because they’re not real-“

tweek interrupts him by getting up off the bed. “i can’t d-deal with your shaniac bullshit!” he bursts, his hands gripping at both sides of his head. 

“tweek, honey, get back in bed.” craig says, re-situating himself so he’s laying down. “if i can handle dating a fucking boogara then you can handle dating a shaniac.”

tweek huffed, crawling back onto the bed and tentatively going to rest on craig’s shoulder. craig moves his arm out from underneath them and wraps it around tweek instead, and his boyfriend smiles slightly as he grips craig’s torso. 

“you wanna watch the post mortem?” craig asks, and tweek nods. he click on the video and then goes in to give his boyfriend a peck, but tweek stops him.

“if you think i’m kissing you after you disrespected us boogara’s then you’re in- insane, dude.” tweek says, more than seriously.

craig rolls his eyes again, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer to him. “what’ll it take?” he asks, incredibly over the situation. 

“admit the hot daga’s stupid.”

craig just stares at him, letting out a sigh before droning out; “the hot daga’s stupid.” ya, craig’s whipped. so what?

“hell ya it is, thanks for finally admitting it.” tweek smiles and leans over to peck craig on the lips. but when he pulls away craig chases his lips, continuing to lazily kiss his boyfriend with ryan and shane bickering in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: itoldheraboutyou


End file.
